Now Was Now
by xxBurningxx
Summary: Because now was now, and lying next to your meister in the warm sunshine, cloaked in the shade of the tree, you can't really imagine any place better than here. Here with Maka. 2nd Person POV, Soul's POV.


**Story Note: This is in 2nd person POV from the POV of Soul! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. **

* * *

><p><strong>Now Was Now<strong>

**by. **_xxBurningxx_

* * *

><p>The bright morning sun beats down around you as you stare into the leaves of the tree that you're sprawled out below. There's a nice breeze and it's so relaxing that, for a second, you almost forget <em>why<em> you're here in the first place. You came here with your meister on a low-ranked mission just for the hell of it, and despite the fact that you thought that it was an extreme hassle to go across seas, you agreed anyway, because you secretly knew that your meister had _really_ wanted to come here. Greece.

You have to admit to yourself, that this "Land of the Gods" is actually quite nice. You and your meister had completed the task at hand during the first few hours of arriving, swiftly killing a kishin that was far too weak for you and your partner. Your meister had even let you eat the soul, despite the fact that you were already a Death Scythe and didn't really need it. Even though you could've taken it back to Shibusen and given it to Lord Death. The thought that she had let you keep it brings a lazy smirk to your lips.

Maka. You admit, your meister probably _is _the coolest person you've ever met.

You look over at the girl laying a couple of feet away from you, her back against the trunk of the tree, with a book open in her lap. You give an inward chuckle, wondering what it is that she's reading now. Sometimes you swear that she's read every book there is. Though you and her are older now, she being 16 and you yourself 17, you sometimes wonder how you managed to fall for a girl like her.

You can't call her "Tiny Tits" or flat-as-a-board anymore…You love how nicely she's filled out over the years, though she's not as big as Patty or Tsubaki, you can at least tell that _something _is there, and something about that makes her seem…Real, not plastic or fake. Not that Patty or Tsubaki seem fake to you or anything, just…Maka seems so _natural_. Very faintly, you start to feel the slight scratchy feeling in your nose, the indication of an about-to-be nosebleed. You quickly advert your gaze from your meister, whom doesn't notice your antics.

Lying on your back, you let your mind wonder. You're not surprised when you find it drifting to your meister once again. Sometimes you wonder if she finds you attractive in the same way that you think of her. Whether or not she likes your messy white locks of hair, or your sharp and jagged teeth. Perhaps she likes your eyes..? You vaguely remember a memory that occurred a long time ago, when you and she were much younger and inexperienced. She told you that your eyes change different shades of red to match your mood. You had played it off like it was nothing, being the "cool" guy that you were, and simply returned to your room to listen to some music.

Really though, it had jarred you a little bit. Since when had she started paying attention to your eyes?

But that was then. And frankly, you don't like lingering in the past. It's not cool. You relent with yourself that yes, there were _some _good times, but to be honest, many of those memories are drowned out by all of the bad ones that took place soon afterwards.

Now was now, and lying next to your meister in the warm sunshine, cloaked in the shade of the tree, you can't really imagine any place better than here. Here with Maka. You sigh in content, letting the swift yet comforting breeze ruffle the clothing on your body.

You crack one eyelid lazily when you hear your meister's voice interrupt the quiet equilibrium.

"Soul, I think it's almost noon, you wanna go get something to eat?" She asks you with that cute little smile playing on her lips. It's that smile that you can't resist. So you nod and give her a grin, pushing yourself up and stretching your arms out. You yawn and notice that she's smiling and looking up at you. Your grin broadens a little bit, and you outstretch your arm to her, offering her a hand.

She takes it.

With that, you and your partner walk down the small hill towards the city of Greece, hand in hand. And you think, this would be so much better if the two of you were perhaps something more than friends…

* * *

><p><em>It's been a peaceful day…<em>You think lazily, as you lie in your bed. You enjoyed this day a great deal, spending the entire afternoon with your meister. Your heart leaps every time you think about how you still have an entire week to spend with her.

Even so, you can't sleep.

Not with her so close to you. It's not that you have anything against your current situation, but you would've figured that the mission would've come with a larger hotel room…This room that you're in isn't bad, not at all, in fact, it's fancy. But there was only one bed, and it was a queen, which means that there isn't exactly a lot of room between the two of you. You're surprised Maka even agreed to sleep in the same bed...

You shift for what must be the umpteenth that night. Your stupid feelings for this girl refuse to let you grasp unconsciousness. And the chilly temperature doesn't help either. You decide that a single thermostat for an entire hotel is definitely _not _cool…And your meister is hogging the blanket…

"Soul, are you still awake?"

You swear you nearly jumped out of your skin.

"M-Maka..!" You mumble, rolling over onto your back. You glance over at her and you can barely make out her frame. She's on her side, and the only thing that indicates that she's facing you is the fact that her voice was right there when she spoke.

"Go to sleep, Soul. We have to get up early tomorrow, because I wanna go see the Parthenon!" She says, a mixture of annoyance and sleepiness tied into her voice. You almost smile. You're not sure whether she's realized it or not, but you and her are only about an inch from touching. You slowly adjust yourself, so that you are facing her as well. Your faces are about half a foot apart.

"I'd fall asleep sooner if someone weren't such a blanket-hoarder!" You growl at her in a playful tease. You tug on the blanket, silently bringing her a bit closer.

"Hey!" She hissed, pulling back.

"Come on; just share _some _of it, at least!" You say back to her, giving a rather forceful tug. You grin as the force of the pull slams your meister up against your chest.

"Well, if you prefer body heat, then you could've just said so…" You start, trying to contain the triumph worming its way into your voice.

"_Soul._" Maka growls, not the least bit amused. You wonder if she's blushing…If you know her as well as you think you do, then she probably is.

"Oh, you know you like it…" You mumble, wrapping an arm around her. She's silent for a moment, and for a second, you wonder if she's actually going to let you keep this position. You ignore the hope in your heart.

And then you hear the soft inhale and exhale of her breath, her chest slowly rising and falling against your own. _What? _You think exasperated. _She fell asleep..? How…is that even possible? _You wonder. Your meister was literally awake two seconds ago! But then you smirk, acknowledging the fact that she's right up against you,your arm draped over her.

Finally, you allow yourself to fall asleep, even though you're fully aware that you'll probably wake up in the morning to a Maka-Chop.

And yet, you'll still love her for it anyway…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay! Now, for the _real _author note! So. I've never read/seen a Soul Eater story that's done in 2nd person style before, so I thought, 'Oh, why not?' And so, here are the results...I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope it gave you something unique and new to read! Hope you liked it!**

**I know that the first half of this is much better than the latter...But I just had to add something...fluffy...And so, you got fluffy! **

**:)**


End file.
